Take My Hand
by danielscutebutt
Summary: Naida and Xain move to Twilight Town. They meet a few friends, and enemies, and even an old face. Will life in this town be too much for these teens? AxelxOC Demyx/OC


Hey guys! NaidaLove here! I've been dead for like, half the year, but I'm back! With a new story too! (obviously.)

ANYWAYS, It's a Kingdom Hearts story, and well, I actually plan on finishing this one. It's a chapter fic, so, yeah, ENJOY.

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs Naida and Xain, all other characters belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>[Naida's P.O.V.]<p>

I stared out the window as we drove through Twilight Town, our new home. "Our" meaning my family's.

My twin brother Xain pinched my cheek.

"OW, Xain, what the heck?" I said, swatting his hand away from my face.

"We're on our new street!" he exclaimed excitedly. I shook my head; hyper as ever.

I looked as we pulled into our new driveway. My mouth hung open, the house was HUGE.

"Dad, is this really our house?" I asked my dad, Xemnas.

You see, my dad is the CEO of the candy and toy company Kingdom Hearts. For awhile, we lived in this town called The World The Never Was –weird name, I know- where his HQ is, but he wanted a change of scenery, so, here we are.

He looked at me and smirked. "Well, this was one of the nicest houses in this town, did you expect anything less?"

Did I mention that he was also a cocky bastard? No? Well, now you know.

I rolled my eyes. Steve, our chauffer, opened the car door, and I stepped out, taking in my surroundings. This place was beautiful, the house, the neighborhood, this entire town.

My brother slung his arm over my shoulders and said "I think I'm gonna like this place." I looked at him and saw a big smile plastered on his face.

I grinned at him, and walked into the house, as our butler Nigel and head maid Danielle began unloading our luggage along with the rest of the house staff.

[Xain's P.O.V.]

I skipped into the house behind my big sis and looked around. It was modern and clean cut. BOOORING.

While Naida went into the kitchen to look for snacks we could drown ourselves in, I went to go explore the bedrooms upstairs.

I automatically knew whose room was whose, considering the fact that our names were on the doors.

I opened the door to my sister's room to see Hello Kitty EVERYWHERE. There were also a bunch a photos of models and all that. I shut the door as quick as possible. Too damn girly.

I opened the door to my room to see it was painted a nice blue color, and my water bed was near a window. WATER BED, FREAKING EPIC.

I fist pumped, and belly flopped onto said bed, and laughed as it rippled.

I saw my guitar and journal named Steve –yeah, I named her, wanna fight about it? But seriously, don't fight me, me no likey da violence- on the other side of the room next to my desk.

I got up and went over to pick up both.

I sat back down my bed, putting my guitar on the floor next to it, and I flipped through Steve.

I laughed at all the things I wrote in her, all those memories.

I stopped at a certain page that was titled "Forever and a Day."

My body froze as I scanned the words written on the page.

It was a song I wrote about two years ago called _You and I_.

My hand slid down the pictures taped to the page, and I smiled sadly.

They were of _us_.

Me and _him_.

Holding hands, kissing, hugging.

They were pictures of me and the boy who tore my heart in two.

"_Zexion_…" I whispered quietly, as a tear slid down my cheek.

[Naida's P.O.V.]

A couple hours passed and it was only 2 o'clock.

Xain and I had just finished devouring as many snacks as we could, and we were now laid out on the floor in the basement, or the Room of Requirement, as we call it.

He was tuning his guitar, while I sat upside down, my legs on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm so BORED." I said, squirming around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Xain, we just moved here, we don't know this place, where are we gonna go?"

"Well, I could take my car, and we can drive around until we find an interesting place."

"What if we get lost?"

"Dad bought me a GPS system."

"…..AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT." I jumped from the floor, and put my shoes on, running up the stairs.

"What a dork, but she's my dork." Xain said as he followed behind me.

We set out on our adventure after telling dad what we were doing, but he didn't pay much attention. Buttface.

After about 10 minutes of driving, we saw a mall.

My eyes sparkled evilly.

Xain, knowing was I was gonna say, pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and grinned at me mischievously.

"Shopping spree?"

"Shopping spree."

With that, we got out the car and began to raid the stores of their clothing and home decorations.

Three hours and many trips back a forth from the car later, we took a break and sat down at the food court.

"Well, now what?" Xain asked, sipping on his orange juice.

"Welp," I said before taking a swig of some quality H2O, "We should go and get something for dad. You know how he is when we come back from clothes shopping and we don't get him something."

Xain laughed. "He'd be a mess if we didn't pick out his clothes for him."

I chugged the rest of my water, and he the rest of his orange juice, and we got up to throw them away.

However, I was interrupted, as I bumped into something. Well, more like someone.

"Ah, sorry!" I said, looking up. My breath caught in my throat. I was staring into the emerald eyes of a red haired beauty.

"It's fine, it's my fault." He said with a grin, his eyes sparking with, what was that, interest? In what, I have no clue.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he said, winking at me. I smirked.

"Look who's talking, hot stuff." I replied.

We both laughed at the corny joke I made.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"The name's Naida. N-A-I-D-A. Get it? Got it? Good."

He chuckled. "Well, isn't that cute?"

Xain slung his arm around my shoulders. "Who's the cutie, sis?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said once again.

"Do you do this to everyone?"

"Pretty much."

We all laughed, and then we heard a voice.

"AXEL. Where have you been? You said you were gonna meet me in Journey's!"

We all turned to see a boy about my size with blond hair styled in a crazy way, jogging towards us.

"Sorry Roxy, I got hungry." Axel said, hugging the boy when he reached us.

"Whatever." 'Roxy' said, pushing Axel off of him. He noticed us and asked, "Who are _you_?"

"Well, that's a rude tone, mister." Xain said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'm Naida, and this is my twin brother, Xain." I said with a forced smile. Well, this kid was mean.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas. And it seems that you've already met this idiot." Roxas said, pointing at Axel.

Axel put his hands on his chest, feigning sadness. "Ouch Roxas, that hit me right here, in the heart. Is that anyway to talk about your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? Goddammit. He had to be taken. Well, hopefully he's bi at least. But still, WHY GOD, YOU SEND ME THIS ANGEL, THEN RIP HIM AWAY, YOU EVIL BASTARD.

"You guys are dating? That's soooooooooo cute! You guys are A-DOR-A-BLE together!" Xain squealed.

Roxas stared at my brother with a "what in the actual fuck" type of look, while Axel doubled over with laughter.

"Stop being so campy, Xain, you're scarring the locals." I said, giggling.

Axel laughed even harder, and I smiled. He looked pretty cute when he laughed.

I felt eyes on me, and when I looked up, I saw Roxas glaring at me.

Aw fuck.

[Roxas' P.O.V.]

Who does this 'Naida' girl think she is? Looking at Axel the way he looks at me, she barley knows him!

Axel wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh god, you guys are hilarious! I really hope you guys have a class with me."

I glared at Axel.

"Well anyways, I gotta go, me and the boyfriend have _things_ to do." He said in a flirtatious manner.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Awww, that's too bad. Well, we start school tomorrow, so I guess we'll see you then?" Naida said.

"For sure! Oh wait!" Axel said, turning around. "I needa give you my number!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. Giving HER his number? I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM.

Naida handed him her phone, and he typed it in.

"Here we are!" he said, handing it back. "Just text me and let me know it's you. OH, and give it to your brother too."

GREAT, both of them? Ugh.

Naida nodded, and when she looked at her phone, she blushed.

"Hot stuff?"

"Well, it's what you called me, and I liked it." Axel said with a wink.

He hugged them both and said goodbye.

He took my hand, and asked "So, where we headed?"

I looked at him with disdain, and shook my hand from his.

"I'm going home."

"Wait-what? Roxy, baby, what's wrong?" He yelled, as he tried catching up with me.

Stupid Axel.

Stupid Naida.

I do not like that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good so far? Yes, no? REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED3


End file.
